Tails and the 4th wall
by Sulfurthehedgehog
Summary: What happens when tails and metal sonic come to our world? who are Shade and Sulfur? read and find out! tailsxOC blazexOC you will see why tails is xOC
1. Chapter 1

Break in the 4th wall.

A/N hi this is my first story I hope you like it please give me some CC also Sulfur is my OC and Shade (hedgehog) is my friend's OC so Sulfur if you will…

Sulfur: alright I don't own anything or one in this except for myself. If I did the echidna Shade wouldn't exist!

Me: also this involves switching from this universe to Sonic's. Well shall we begin?

It was a calm night and I was with my parents a few day's before Thanksgiving. We decided to put up our Christmas tree. My dad climbs into the attic and starts lowering the boxes of decorations and the tree and everything for Christmas that we would need. Mean while I was setting up a fan fiction account. I had been reading a few stories from the site every night. I decided to start writing a few. "hmmm…", I said, "I wonder if I will be any good?". I was actually feeling a bit tired so I walked past the now broken attic entrance ,it would be fixed before morning, and entered my room it was a bit of a mess but then I noticed something was amiss. The blanket was a bit higher than need be. I checked under and saw two golden tails…..

Sonic's world Tails' POV

Mystic ruins 12:00

I had just told sonic my darkest secrets he shunned me away and kicked me out of MY house. I was running to where I don't know, but, as I ran I noticed Eggman's base i knew EXACTLY what to do so I ran inside. I immediately noticed a camera watching me so I shouted at the top of my lungs, "EGGMAN I NEED YOU TO SHOW ME A WAY TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!". Suddenly a door opened and he walked through. "tails? Why?" "because I want to." "fine, but on one condition!" "and that is?" "Metal sonic must go with you." "WHAT?… Fine". then Eggman pointed to a machine that looked like the metal sonic container. I got the idea so I hopped in and he then flipped a switch. I fell asleep instantly.

Earth My POV

9:15

I knew it was tails from sonic but….how did he get here? Now wasn't the time for questions because he was about to wake up! I then slowly shook him and asked, "hey you o.k.?,". then tails looked wide-eyed at me and said in a familiar high pitched voice," yeah I'm okay. What's your name?,". "I'm Graham". "nice name."

"thanks Miles," I said his real name aloud making him…blush? I quickly slid in the bed and put him undercover. Literally. As my parents walked in to say, "good night," and I said." ditto,". with my parents gone I started talking to tails ," so how did you get here?" "well I told sonic a secret, that I'm not going to tell you, and he kicked me out of my house!", he yelled, "wow how can he do that?", I said, "easy I got SPARTA kicked out…" "hmmm. Well your welcome to stay here if you like." " thanks, so what's your name?" "me? I'm Graham, Graham the human." "nice to meet you I'm tails, tails the fox.", we both said imitating sonic. "Well g'night,", I said, " yeah you too". and we both went to sleep.

A/N well that's the first chapter, what's the secret? Were is M.S.? Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N well this chapter will start off in M.S.'s POV from where he "landed" so without further ado…

Sulfur: ummm…. What about the disclaimer?

Me: you already said it! Now LETS, GET, MOVING!

Up the street, middle of cul-de-sac same time

Activating systems, scanning houses. Running protocol 117. Find Tails. "I'm coming for you".

Normal POV

"graham, I'm scared."

"why?"

"Well what if metal soni…" then tails gets cut off by red eyes peering through the blinds.

"Oh shit" graham said. Then suddenly the red eyes locked onto him and suddenly M.S. phased through the glass as if it was air. "O HAI sow hao R u holding up?" graham said in a mechanical voice, imitating what Microsoft Sam would say.

"Oh humans are far more idiotic than I originally believed!," metal sonic said in a normal but deep voice.

"…metal sonic…..YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!"

"alright metal why did Eggman want you to come with me?", tails said.

"I- I don't know…", he said shaking his metallic head.

"Well let's all go to bed, O.K.?" and metal sonic follows the command by shutting off and falling to the floor with a slight clang.

My POV

"…That's new…", I said

" Yeah. Hey so how are we going to explain me and him to your parents?"

" Like this," and suddenly I sprang out of the bed, Grabbed Tails and Metal, walked towards the living room with a smirk and said," look who I found!" in a childish voice," it's Tails and Metal Sonic.".

Then my parents fainted in shock.

"Well they took that well," I said.

"Yeah."

Then I noticed something on metal's wrist. It looked like a watch. But it was counting down.

"um tails what's that?"

"oh chaos!"

The number was about to reach zero before it did I welled to tails "Smash it!"

Then the world went white.

I awoke in a dimensional rift me, tails, and my friend Noah were the only ones there. Both were staring in shock at me. I probably got knocked out.

"Noah? How did you get here?"

"I was about to go to sleep, but then everything went white."

"Well we are in a dimensional rift so let's go to the sonic world!" I exclaimed.

"NO!" Tails yelled. " I will not go back!".

Me and Noah then locked eyes then grabbed Tails by the arms and carried him back to his world, albeit he was struggling to get away. After a few minutes he was worn out, due to his low amount of stamina. A few, what seemed like, hours we reached a literal , invisible wall.

"Noah we are going to have to push through this."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, I jumped at the wall, what should have happened was I should have broke my nose but instead I phased through the wall, Noah did the same and Tails was asleep in my arms. Then I noticed something, Noah's skin was changing to a green and blue color. His hair suddenly grew longer, a dark presence filled the air, his eyes enlarged, giant "braces" appeared on his arms and his personality changed from a light-hearted guy to a serious get-things-done attitude. He had transformed into, Shade The Hedgehog.

Then I noticed something. My body was changing. My skin became covered in fur. The fur was an orangish-red. Quills covered the back of my head. My quills looks similar to a sideways M with an extra hump in the middle. My Blood was quickly replaced by liquid fire, the arteries in my eyes became lit-up while the eyes themselves were enlarging. Then the restrictor rings appeared. These were a series of 3 gold rings that restrained his near limitless power. Well, his power wasn't infinite it was Iblis' power. Iblis was sealed in me. I control him. Then we reached Tails' world. It was… Better than the real world. That's for sure. Then we noticed where we were.

We were in Eggman's base.

A/N cliffhanger! So I thank you for your CC and I really love the support. Thank you all!

P.S sorry for the late upload lots of work to do also if you have any requests for this story PM me.


End file.
